1. Field of Invention
The current invention concerns novel and improved aminoglycoside formulation for delivery by aerosolization. In particular, the invention concerns the formulation consisting of a concentrated solution of the aminoglycoside formulated in 5 ml of a quarter normal saline having pH between 5.5 and 6.5. The formulation permits and is suitable for delivery of the aminoglycoside to the lung endobronchial space of airways in an aerosol having mass medium average diameter predominantly between 1 to 5 .mu.. The formulated and delivered efficacious amount of the aminoglycoside is sufficient for treatment and prophylaxis of acute and chronic endobronchial infections, particularly those caused by the bacterium Pseudomonas aeruginosa. The novel formulation has small volume yet delivers effective dose of aminoglycoside to the site of the infection.